Not-So-Shining Knights in Armour and Not-Quite-Damsels in Distress
by Gentle Caress
Summary: The journey of growing up and falling in love from not very normal people. Reds, Greens, Blues


Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls in any way, shape or form.

A/N: Enjoy!

Gone were the days of childish pranks and petty retaliations, of superheros and supervillains as one thing happened which they had never anticipated but was nonetheless expected.

They grew up.

In body and in mind the girls matured, their bodies becoming shapely, faces being chiselled of baby fats until it is the splitting resemblence of a pretty flower staring back at themselves from beyond the mirror. Auburn locks grew longer and silkier, flowing like a river of flames. Charteruse-green eyes flickering with barely contained fire, a shadow of what was still contained within them. Sweet innocent smiles hid just a bit more, became a bit more knowing. They no longer thought of 'childish' things such as which one was better at sprinting through the streets or cuddling a favourite toy. They turned their attentions to things such as studies, sports, their futures and very rarely-though growing ever so frequent now-Romance.

As girls do, boys also grow up, albeit in this case, slightly slower. Lanky bodies and lean arms gained muscle and the once too-tall-height for a too-thin-body balanced itself. Faces got molded until they were sharp and angular, rounded and chubby cheeks a thing of the past. Untameable mane of fiery-red hair smoothened and became controllable with the aid of hair gel and a very familiar and worn out red baseball cap. Emeralds once burning with rashness and desire-to-fight dimmed down, a shutter falling which hid all emotions from sight and became an advantage in battle. Naive grins of what his brothers' called 'stupidity' wisened and became just a tad more evil. They, like any child who went through the miracle process of 'growing up' did not want to do immature things such as rude graffiti on the school walls or merely tripping up schoolmates for a laugh.

Needless to say a truce was formed and no more trouble was caused by the three brothers and they amazingly entered high school. The oldest of the three wished for an education and the younger two did not oppose. In high school, they became the center of attention. Avoided yet liked by many a girl yet the ones who caught their eyes were their former enemies, the ones who sought to destroy them and they as well a long, long time ago. Confessions were shared and returned and the new year saw the birth of three new couples.

The first pair. The eldest. Their romance and her courting was like the metaphorical game of

chess where each step was to be made with caution. He was the Black King who made a small step every move to capture his queen. She was the White Queen who moved in giant leaps to get away from him and earnestly tried to checkmate him, To stump and halt him in his tracks and keep him away from her. When he finally wooed and won her affections, their love became like a sea of raging fire. Hot. Fast. Bright. Even as he prepared to propose, he hid clues in paper and riddles passed from person to person which sent her on a wild goose chase around the state as he took that time to purchase a ring and personally engrave her name on the silver band. When she arrived back, he was waiting on the doorstep of her house with a bouquet in hand and the tiny box weighing down his jacket pocket. He presented the flowers-fire lilies-to her and the ring was retrieved from his pocket. Her hands covered her mouth as he knelt in front of her and uttered the words she always wanted to hear. Their love was like fire, burning hot and constantly fed by fuel. Their love was Red.

The second pair. The middle. Their love was like a race. Full of excitement, adrenaline and a constant need to outdo the other. Sometimes she would win and sometimes he would win, never getting more than one victory over the other. When she became his, their love changed from an exciting race to a vibrant rainforest. Stifling yet not overly so. Full of life and growth as well as plenty of warmth. When he finally got her to marry him, it was a foreign matter. His heart beat fast as his fingers tightened over the fork and knife in his hands. Dinner was a quiet affair where his sweetheart sent him slightly worried looks over his unusual silence as she finished her rosemary steak. The cake came and as she cut open her piece, the slight glimmer of bronze within the melted chocolate caught her eye. She eased it out and the fork in her hand promptly clattered on her plate as her hands lost all feeling within them for sitting prettily and shining innocently on her plate was a bronze ring studded with diamonds and emeralds. Picking it up and cleaning it with a cerviet, he presented it to her and she took it, slipping it on her ring finger before flinging her arms around his neck, whispering 'I do' over and over into his ear. Their love was like a forest, forever existing and hidden for a very long time before bursting out in all it's magnificence. Their love was Green.

The third pair. The youngest. Their love was like a summertime shower, refreshing and greatly welcomed. It was like the trickling mountain streams, clear and beautiful as the cheerfully flowing water. It did not take them long to fall but it took them too long to stand back up and carry on. They were always lying on their backs, not daring to get up and take that first step. As such, they were the last to become a pair but once they did, their love became less of a clear, rushing river and more of a raging ocean in the fiercest of storms, full of excitement, danger and a constant sense of drowning. He did not dare to propose until the one day when he held her hand as they walked down the street, spying her staring at a particular sapphire and pink diamond ring sitting prettily in the window of a shop. He came back to that shop later that day and purchased the ring without a second thought. He brought her to the beach the next weekend, glaring at all of the men that dared to leer at his beloved. His eyes promised pain if any of them dared to approach her. Grabbing her by her hand, he leads her to a hidden cove and sits her down on the damp rock, eyes catching sight of a small pink seashell as she is preoccupied with the bright coral and fishes darting smoothly through the water. He presents the small shell to her and gestures for her to open it. When the top shell is lifted up, there is a sharp intake of breath from her as the beautiful ring is sparkling on the cream interior. A hand flashes in front of her and she blinks in surprise before turning to her love. He is kneeling on the sand with the ring pinched between two fingers and a light dusting of red on his face as he proposes. Her eyes glimmer with tears of joy and she nods, unable to form words as the ring is slipped onto her finger. Their love was like the shimmering ocean, calm yet raging in a moment's notice. Their love was Blue.

The six of them look back on it many years in the future and a though flashes through their minds.

Good Girls do like Bad Boys afterall.

~Fin~


End file.
